Silent as the frozen dawn
by IlikeDrpppr
Summary: The past haunts him, The present angers him, The future of finding vengeance calls to him. His associates are supposed to be his friends, His enemies are supposed to try and kill him. His love for a girl keeps him sane. He's not a powerhouse, he's not sociopathic, But in a world that's fears his very name, can there be peace for him?


Of families and failures:

It was October 17th, 4 years and a few days after the birth of his soon to be oldest child, Namikaze Minato sat in his home staring out the window. His second wife, Uzamaki Kushina, was at the hospital for the week. Being as close to delivery as she was, the staff at the hospital wanted her under constant observation and in a specially prepared room with a seal array that fed her chakra to keep her own levels up and stable. This would keep her seal fully powered and stable until her delivery. His first child, Naruto had been laid down for the night, and as soon as his last student arrived, he would go check on his wife.

In Naruto's room, a slew of standard children's toys, along with stuffed Toads from his godfather, and toy doctor's kits sat unused for the past few day. It was said a child inherently knew something was wrong. Naruto slept but tossed, turned and whimpered in his sleep. His mother had died the day after his birth. He didn't know why, but he had her pictures on his dresser and his nightstand. From what he did know about his mother, she was from Suna, and while it had been a political marriage, he knew his dad had loved her. His father had told him she was from a strong line of shinobi and his uncle was Kazekage now. She had died in an attack on their village when a rogue Uchiha had tried to kidnap his new stepmother while she was on duty in ANBU.

At the other end of the home, The ANBU commander sat outside the house with the teams tasked for the nights duty. 2 teams, one for the household and one for patrol in and around the hospital would be on duty tonight. As the day of the delivery of the Hokages second child and the second only known Uzamaki in Fire Country came closer. The number of teams on recall for duty would double daily. The anticipated delivery date would see the largest grouping of ANBU visible in Konoha since the 3rd war. What no one could anticipate was that a warhawk had made a deal, and that deal was going to reneged on and Konoha and many people would pay the price.

At the front door of the Hokage's home, One Hatake Kakashi shunshin'ed into sight, Knocking on the door, he felt a chill, and shivered, like an evil had just brushed his soul. Upon admittance, he greeted his Sensei and Kage. "Late as always, Kakashi?"

"Eh, sorry Sensei, had to stop for reading material for the evening, The new Icha-Icha Fiery Women came out today."

Namikaze Minato rolled his eyes, and cursed the day his Sensei found out her had students and graced them with his presence and his ridiculous introduction. At least his deceased wife enjoyed the books, lest he would have had to keep his Sensei in check all the time around their son.

Waving his hand, as if saying never mind, "I'm heading to check on Kushina, Naruto is down for the night, the shadows are in place, and I'll place the standards wards on my home office before I go. If Naruto wakes up, read something to him other than Icha-Icha. If anything should come up, just follow the protocol's."

Leaning against the corner of the wall in the entrance foyer, Kakashi took everything in and narrowed his eyes hearing his Sensei's comments. "Are you expecting trouble Sensei?"

"Two teams of ANBU are on escort, more coming on, the next 48 hours are dangerous, and trouble has happened before with Kushina, just being cautious, the protocols have some sections that only the 3rd and I know. Either way, just follow the section I briefed you on, and give me peace of mind." And with that, he left in a flash, Hatake Kakashi and his son would never see him again.

Earlier in the evening, One Shimura Danzo, sat in the candle lit underground office that hid the ROOT from the regular forces. Earlier in the day, The council of Elder shinobi had met and had made a deal with a Uchiha, hidden behind an Orange swirled mask. The rouge had wanted revenge against his clan, and negotiated a what the Elder shinobi thought would be a good deal. The Uchiha would rid Konoha of the Uzamaki, and calm the Kyuubi while it was sealed into a more loyal container. The former Sandaime Hokage offered his newborn grandchild to be the host. In return, They would frame a Uchiha in the village as the culprit causing the release, thus enabling the Elders to reign the clan in, break them of their arrogance and pride. The rogue Uchiha assured them, he would remove the Uzamaki from the village and release the Kyuubi near the now prepared sealing chamber in the outskirts of Konoha territory by the old Uzamaki property outside the village walls. They provided the the seal key to break the assembly of seals keeping the Uzamaki rested.

Inside the hospital, The masked man appeared in the hallway of the hospital, and instantly sucked the two hallway ANBU into a funnel originating from his visible eye. Immediately thereafter, a black and white creature appeared through the floor.

"Madara, all the guards on the outside are taken care of, and the hokage's student was held up at the store, you should have about 10 minutes"

"Excellent, the greedy bastards are about to get a surprise, time to break the seals and retrieve the Kyuubi, and destroy Konoha in one stroke of the brush."

Entering the room, Uzamaki Kushina laid asleep, the seal array calming her, sedating her, keeping her chakra coils calm and full. The masked man unfurled the seal scrool, stretched in the length of the bed and pushed a large amount of chakra into it, after that, he placed another seal on top of the now disabled seal and pushed an equal amount of chakra into it. This seal, designed by Sasori of the Red Sands, originally was a prisoner seal, sucking a large amount of Chakra out of a prisoner to keep them docile. This variant, would suck all of the victims chakra out and use it to form a barrier. This seal was considered a capitol punishment seal, killing the prisoner and preventing the prisoners loved one's, teammates, whoever from saving them. Added bonus here, was the Kyuubi would escape within moments taking the leaf's best and brightest medical staff and it's hospital with her.

"Let us go, we have mere seconds before the hokage finds out what happened, but the Kyuubi will be loose as well by then."

Red Chakra had turned the inside of the barrier a death zone almost immediately, and as Namikaze Minato had started his jutsu, he felt the seal fail, and he hoped he had the seconds necessary to try and re-initialize Kushina's seal. But just as he appeared next to the bed, he instantly recognizes he was too late as the overloaded, unpowered seal left the Kyuubi escape, killing him and his 2nd wife instantly as the hospital detonated. One second, the hospital was there, the next, nothing but crushed rubble and a nine-tailed fox baying in a victory roar. Across the street, on the roof of an apartment that housed most of the staff of the now destroyed hospital, The orange cloaked man gained control of the Kyuubi and ordered him to destroy the Leaf.

All over the village, people fled, And if you were unlucky enough to be far enough away, you could see bodies flying through the air along with chunks of buildings as the fox quickly set upon the village in glee, even though being ordered and under control, he enjoyed his revenge against his jailors.

It took over 5 minutes for the 3rd and his fellow elders to group up and realize they had been deceived. None of them strong enough to summon the shinigami on their own, they decided they would all use the jutsu and pray to Kami that Konoha would be strong enough to survive their mistakes. Not that anyone would ever know, as the Kyuubi took out all of the ROOT guarding the elders while the performed the handsigns. The night would end with the 3rd's grandson being murdered that night, his only crime, living, his killers executed by the ANBU team that had been guarding the Hokages home.

The next day, the remaining clan heads met along with the 1 last surviving civilian councilor. Unaware of the treachery, they met, a somber low key meeting as the shock of the night before was still in force. Without the Elders and their deal of framing the Uchiha for the crime, the council was unable to agree on what to do and voted to not nominate a Hokage and wait for the Daimyo to make 2 choices for the seat. But one thing they did agree on was, that the 4th's legacy was of the utmost importance for the future, and half of the once mightiest ANBU corps was assigned to guard him at all times till he was able to defend himself against all takers.

Meanwhile, At the now eerily silent home of the 4th, A quietly sobbing boy hugged his older brother figure in his life, vowing revenge for the pain caused to his family. In Ame, a gleeful masked man pranced around his room, his plan a complete success. All the S rank Ninja of Konaho, were either gone from there, members of the Akatsuki, or dead. Nothing could stop the fall of the leaf now. Even if the perverted Toad Sage and the drunken slut came back to the leaf, they were not strong enough to counter the strength of the other villages. They were just strong enough to force the other villages to use their weapons, and the Akatsuki would be there to catch the rest. The leaf would fall, the rest would be weakened, and the moon's eys plan would succeed.


End file.
